After A Long Day
by Copper's Mama
Summary: A Dean/Ruby pairing, set after the last ep. of s3, but as though Lillith was killed and Dean didn't go to hell. woohoo! please read and review!


_..._

_A Dean/Ruby fic._

_..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural ... just have seasons 1-3 on DVD. Can't live without them ..._

_..._

_A/N: Okay, so this is my first Dean/Ruby fic. I absolutely adore Jensen Ackles, and he plays Dean so perfectly, and though I would love to see a Sam/Ruby pairing, I like the idea of opposites attract, and Dean and Ruby are definitely opposites. _

_So, this fic takes place in season three, because I like blonde Ruby better than brunette Ruby ... and I don't like change, Ruby totally should have found her old body ... Blah, but in my fic, Lillith had always been inside the little girl, she never went into Ruby, and Sam killed Lillith, so Dean's deal was broken, and yay! No mission from God, Angel brought ya back from hell as a virgin-ness. Hehe, loved the Monster Movie episode. Anyways ... so yeah, this takes place right after the last episode of season three, but as though Dean never went to Hell. _

_P.S.: I don't know if the whole "It really was Ruby's body" thing was actually true, but I like the idea of her possessing her own body, so that's in here too._

_Alrighty-roo, I hope you like this fic, I know I'll have a lot of fun writing it._

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!_

...

Lillith was dead. Dean's deal was broken. He wasn't going to Hell. He was alive and well, as was Sammy, and everything could go back to normal.

Well, as normal as things could be in the life of a Hunter.

Sam sat in the back seat, staring out the window, hating himself for having to murder a child along with the demon, but Dean knew that losing a child paled in comparison to losing him. He knew how his brother felt, because that's how he would feel.

He would move heaven and hell if he had to save his brother, never mind kill an innocent girl whose body has been taken over by an evil, sadistic child-demon.

Ruby sat in the passenger seat, staring at the road ahead.

Dean wanted to say something to her, but he didn't know what. She had told him there was no way of saving him from the pit, but she'd been wrong. They had done it, and he was still alive, but more importantly, Sam was still alive. His baby brother, who he'd gone through all of this for, and would do again in a heart-beat, was still alive.

They drove into the next town, Bobby continuing on, wanting to make it back to his home as quick as he could now that Dean was saved. Dean pulled into the parking lot of the cheapest motel, and went ahead and ordered their rooms. One for him and Sam, and one for Ruby. He had barely given the key to Sam before his brother had taken off for the room, closing the door behind him with a bit more force than necessary.

"He had to do it," Ruby said.

"Yeah, I know," Dean replied. "That doesn't mean he has to be happy about it."

"He should be happy that you're alive."

Dean nodded. "He is."

Dean threw his bag back into the back-seat of the Impala, and made to get in the driver's seat, but Ruby called out to him.

"Aren't you going to talk to him?"

Dean shook his head. "He needs to be alone right now. If I go in there, it's just going to be a fist-fight, or him ranting and disrupting the neighbors. Right now, he just needs to cool off."

"Okay, so where are you going?" she wondered.

"Gee, Mom, I promise I'll be home before midnight," Dean mocked, ignoring his own usage of the word "Mom".

Ruby rolled her eyes.

"What I mean is, if you're going for a drink, I'd like to tag along."

Dean raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

He shrugged. "I'm just surprised you don't want to be ... comforting Sam."

Ruby stared at him for a few seconds, deciphering what he meant. "I don't have a thing for Sam."

"Could have fooled me," Dean said.

Ruby moved to the passenger side door and slid into the car, waiting for Dean.

_He's not the one I like._

...

Two beers and seven shots later, even Ruby was feeling the effects of the alcohol.

They were about evenly matched, as Dean had a very high tolerance for alcohol, and Ruby hadn't drank in a long time.

So, they were both a little light-headed, and smiling a bit more than usual.

"I take it you're relieved?" Ruby wondered, downing her eighth shot.

"Damn straight," Dean said, following suit. "No more going to hell, being ripped to shreds by Hellhounds ... things are looking up."

Ruby nodded.

"It would definitely have been a waste."

Dean looked at her. "What would have been?"

"Hmm?"

"What?"

Ruby shook her head, sure she could feel "her" brain moving around.

"What would have been a waste?" he repeated with effort.

"Oh ... just that it would have been such a shame for a body like yours to just end up in the ground, or burned."

Dean chuckled. "You so want my body."

"And you don't want mine?" she asked.

Dean raised one eyebrow. "You don't have a body ... you're smoke controlling this shell."

Ruby shook her head.

"What?"

"This is my body," she told him.

"What? You're a demon. You're possessing this body," he said, confused. And a little drunk.

"This is my body ... my original body," she said. "This is me. Granted, I'm not human anymore, but this was what I looked like before I died."

Dean was surprised. And yet also slightly comforted.

_Maybe it's not so bad, if she'd possessing her own body ... her own lifeless body. As though she was reborn ... without sounding too hoaky. Damn, she was hot. _

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked him.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Dean said. "You just ... you were pretty good looking."

Ruby smirked a little.

"I guess that's your version of a thank-you?"

"You want me to thank you?" she whispered, and Dean wasn't sure if she actually sounded seductive, or if it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

Either way, he nodded once.

Ruby smiled, and moved to straddle his hips. Being a demon, there were very few things she was afraid to do. But admitting her feelings for Dean Winchester ... definitely scary.

She met his eyes hungrily, and didn't give him time to react before her lips met his, soft yet insistent, and it wasn't too long before he was kissing her back and wrapping his arms up her back and down her leg, and eventually they were being so inappropriate that they were asked to leave the bar.

The cool night air sobered them up a bit, and Dean sat in his car for a while, staring at his keys in his hand.

"We shouldn't drive for a while," he said, not wanting to take the chance and wreck his baby.

Ruby nodded. "Guess we should find something else to occupy our time."

Dean looked over at her and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. It was the first time he'd ever really looked at her.

She was beautiful, there was no denying that, but it was her eyes that drew his attention. He had expected them to be cold, lifeless ... dead. It was understandable, seeing as her body was technically dead, but when he looked into her deep eyes, he saw life. He saw hope and wonder and excitement and knowledge and tenderness and ... well, life.

_It must be because she's back in her rightful place, back in her body ... where she belongs._

He pulled her closer to him with a finger under her chin, and swept her lips into a warm, passionate kiss that left their lips pleasantly tingly.

As they manouvered their way into the back-seat, neither one of them cared about what happened tomorrow, or the next day, or what they were doing meant. All they wanted and needed was each other, and that's what they got.

...

_Tada! Finished! _

_Well, of course, it's easier doing one-shots than it is doing long chapter-stories. Much less planning. Easier on the knuckles. _

_Anyways, I hope you liked it! Please let me know if you did, and especially if you didn't!_

_Until next time!_


End file.
